Pocket Princess Adventures
by Disneylover2900
Summary: One-shots based on the "Pocket Princess" comics by Amy Mebberson
1. Shoes

**Hello! So, I love the pocket princess comics by Amy Mebberson. I think that they are very cute and creative. So, I made a story out of them.**

 **I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney Princesses**

* * *

Rapunzel, Aurora, and Pocahontas were playing tag outside while Belle was cleaning the

house. When the three of them were done playing outside. They ran in the house and

went upstairs. When Belle came back downstairs, she was furious. _"Girls! Come_

 _downstairs please!"_ They came downstairs and saw that there was mud all over the

house. _"Look at this place! It's a mess! You guys messed up ALL the cleaning that I just_

 _did! That's not even the wrost part! Shoes girls! Ever heard of them!"_ Belle says. _"Gee_

 _Belle, I'm really sorry that I messed up your nice, clean floors."_ Rapunzel said sweetly.

 _"Well I'm not! Shoes are old world problems honey."_ Pocahontas exclaimed. _"Yeah. I_

 _don't see why shoes are so great! I NEVER wear shoes and I don't see a problem._ Aurora

adds. _"One, they are super cute. And two, they don't track as much mud in the house as_

 _no shoes would."_ Belle explained. _"I guess your right. Sorry Belle!"_ Aurora says, feeling

kinda guilty. _"I'm sorry too."_ Pocahontas adds. _"Thanks girls! Now, you can help me mop_

 _it up!"_ Belle says. The three other princesses follow her to the closet, grab a mop, and

start cleaning the floor. _"There! All done!"_ Rapunzel says with a smile. Just then, Ariel

comes running into the house with no shoes on also! _"Oh No!"_ Belle says as she starts to

mop again. Rapunzel and Pocahontas just stand there and laugh.

* * *

 **Did you like it? I will try to post as often as I can. Please R &R (rate and review) **

**\- Disneylover2900**


	2. Exercise Class

**Hi! So, I will be posting a lot of chapter in the next couple of days, so look out for those! Disclaimer: I do not the Disney Princesses**

* * *

Mulan comes into the house and sees Merida on the couch with pillows over her

ears. " _What's the matter Merida?_ " Mulan asks her. " _It's that music_ _that Aurora'_ _s been_

 _playing, it's been giving meh a headache the size of DunBroch!"_ She says. " _What_ _are_

 _they even doing up there?_ " Merida asks Mulan. " _I think I know. Follow me._ " Mulan says.

Merida and Mulan then go upstairs to see Aurora, Cindarella, and Belle doing exercises in

Aurora's room. " _Okay, ballet hands! And...one, and two, and one, and...flex! One, and_

 _two, and one, and...flex! Work those wrists, ladies!_ " Aurora tells them. " _Wow._ " Merida

says. " _Mmm-hm. They do this every single week. I just learned to ignore it._ " Mulan says.

" _Hey there girls! Care to join us?_ " Belle asks them. " _Um, I just remembered that I have_

 _to give Angus a bath._ " Merida says. " _Yeah. And I have to help Merida._ " Mulan adds. " _Oh._

 _Okay! See you guys later!"_ Belle says. _"I'm glad we got rid of them!_ " Mulan says. "I

know, right! Now we can finally relax. " _Hey there! Wanna do some meditation with us?_ "

Rapunzel asks them. "No!" They both say.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please R &R!**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


	3. Test Menu

**Hey! So, I just wanted to apologize for saying that I was going to write more chapters that week and then not doing it. I became very busy that week and I didn't really have time to write. So again, I apologize. Anyway, Here's the chapter! Disclaimer: I do not the Disney Princesses or the comics**

* * *

Anna and Ariel come running into the kitchen and asked Tiana what was for dinner.

" _I'm going to let all you guys try the food I'm going to be cooking at my new_

 _restaurant."_ Tiana tells them _. "So we get to be your taste testers?!"_ Anna asked

excitedly. " _Yup. You guys will get to be one of the first."_ She says. _"Really?! That's_

 _awesome!"_ Ariel says. _"Although your food is the already the best I've ever had, I_

 _think that it would taste even better if you added some spice."_ Anna suggests. Tiana

then looks over and sees Anna putting some kind of orange powder into the pot on

the stove. _"Oh no!"_ Tiana says. _"You are NOT putting pumpkin spice in my gumbo!"_

She yells. _"Why not? I bet it would taste a lot better if you put some in."_ Ariel argues.

 _"Get out of my kitchen."_ Tiana says. _"Okay, sorry Tia."_ Anna says sadly as her and Ariel

walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **In the dinning hall:**

 _"Thank Y'all so much for trying out my new food, it really means a lot to me."_ Tiana tells everyone.

 _"I actually have a question about the menu."_ Aurora says. _"What is it Rose?"_ Tiana asks her. _"Why_

 _are there vegetarian on this menu?"_ She asks. " _Because some people might not like meat as much_

 _as other people."_ She explains. " _Well, I thought we talked about the seafood Tia."_ Ariel says sadly.

 _"Also, why is there organic stuff on here? Just because I lived with nature doesn't mean I don't want_

 _to eat it!"_ Pocahontas says. _"Organic?! I think that everything on this menu is fattening!"_ Jasmine

adds. Tiana bangs her head on the table and says " _I guess I have to make A LOT of changes to my_

 _menu."_ She says. _"So what are we going to have for dinner?"_ Anna asks, getting hungry. _"I guess I_

 _could order us some pizza."_ Tiana says as everyone cheers.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please R &R!**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


	4. Meet The Princesses (Part 1)

**Hey! So, I des** **ided to make the next couple of chapters focus on the "Meet The Princesses" comics. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not the Disney Princesses or the comics**

* * *

 **Snow White:**

 _Loves: Everything! (especially tiny chairs)_

 _Best Friend: Belle_

 _Trigger: Apples_

 _Worst Habit: Animal Hording_

 _Dark Secret: Nothing! (really, I got nothing!)_

* * *

 **Cinderella:**

 _Loves: Dancing and Tidiness_

 _Best Friend: Tiana_

 _Dislikes: Shoes jokes (I hate them so much!)_

 _Worst Habit: Excessive tidiness_

 _Dark Secret: She cooked her coach (Hey! My pumpkin pie is the best!)_

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please R &R!**

 **\- Disneylover2900**


End file.
